


Cheshire's Confidence

by para_dox_normal



Series: The Adventures of Crimson and Cheshire [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Female Character/Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Past, Period Typical Attitudes, Previous Miraculous Holders'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/para_dox_normal/pseuds/para_dox_normal
Summary: Souris gives Cheshire some advice, and Crimson returns from an important mission.
Relationships: Amelia Ravenheart | Cheshire/James Hartson | Crimson, Meika Lucine | Souris/ Kole Eversteen | Viper, Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Series: The Adventures of Crimson and Cheshire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727581
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: May 2020 - Past Holders





	Cheshire's Confidence

Cheshire groaned as she sat with her head face down on the table. 

“Oh come on, Chess,” Souris nudged her. “It’s not _that_ bad.

“Yes it is! The men are always cracking jokes like, ‘A girl can’t be a commander, must be a fluke!’ and, ‘Oh the little kitty-cat has to hide behind a mask, blah, blah, blah.” Cheshire growled, lifting her head with an angry expression painted across her features. “Even my Michael. I mean he doesn’t know it’s me but…” _Sigh._ Souris narrowed her light, almost white, periwinkle eyes angrily at the mention of Cheshire’s brother. She calmed down a bit as Cheshire moved on. “I wish Crimson was here too…” Cheshire finished.

“It’s not exactly his fault that he got called onto a mission. Also, why don’t you rant to your kwami? Mullo is pretty understanding for me, and Crimson says that Tikki has the nicest personality.” Souris prompted.

“Pfft,” Cheshire snorted while tugging on her long, caramel brown braid. “Plagg is nice, but he doesn’t like to talk about emotions too much. And even when I do, he always just suggests cataclysming the problem away.”

“Poor you,” Souris patts Cheshire on her head. “All of the miraculous wielders are a leader of some kind, especially the main team, not to mention that you’re one of the two most powerful! Those foozles just think that you’re easy to pick on. All you have to do is show them that you’re not. Challenge those haters to a fight, and beat them without using cataclysm. Show them that you can kick their asses, so they better wisen up!” Souris ordered encouragingly.

Cheshire let out a laugh. “Thanks mousey.”

Souris scrunched up her face. “Ugh, that nickname. Save the nicknames for that lover boy of yours though. When he gets back from his mission, make sure he lives up to that name of his and make him blush crimson!” Souris commanded while standing up and making her way to the door, her ptick-black hair swishing behind her in her signature low ponytail.

Cheshire blushed, but after a moment a caring look settled onto her face, her miraculous-induced green eyes soft. “I know that I banter a lot in public, but how are you so confident? All I can do is fake it.” She asked, expression turning slightly distressed.

“Oh Chess, here’s the thing.” Souris enunciated as she paused at the doorway. “Fake it till you make it. That’s my secret.”

Cheshire only managed to look confused.

Souris sighed and pulled her jump rope from her waist with impressive speed. She raised it a bit into the air, and brought it down quickly, cracking it like a whip. “Act. Pretend like you believe you are awesome, and soon it’ll become true for yourself. Or even just make a character in your head, then act like them while in the suit.” Souris said triumphantly. “Easy as pie.”

Cheshire looked thoughtful. “That doesn’t sound half-bad… I’ll give it a try. Thanks a bunch, Sou.”

Souris paused at the nickname, ready to insult it, but decided that it was better than mousey. “No problem Chess. I’m always here for you when Crimson isn’t.” Souris said with a suggestive smile and a quick, “Not that he isn’t there pretty much 24/7 already,” before tying her jump rope around her waist and walking out of the room, leaving a blushing and determined Cheshire.

Crimson smiled widely, his fire-like orange eyes flaming as his dirty blond hair waved in the slight wind. He was gonna see Cheshire later. After his long nine-day trip, he needed to see his beloved kitty.

The red-clad warrior climbed up the old steps to the building for training. His thoughts drifted back to when he had asked Viper if Cheshire was in the building. He had gotten a yes, but the suspicious thing was that Viper had been heavily smirking. Same as Honey and Zorro, who had been in the same room. So now Crimson was a bit suspicious, but he decided to ignore the feeling.

 _If it has to do with Chess, then she can tell me herself_ , Crimson thought to himself surely. He entered the building, waving at the people there. Most all of them waved back, except for the ones who were in the middle of training. He was well-liked by his subordinates because of his charismatic personality and unwavering resolve.

Crimson just wished that they had the same reactions to his amazing partner.

Cheshire acted confident, but it was a bit see-through. She buried her feelings well during work and never let them get in the way though, so no one besides her fellow miraculous wielders confronted her about it. Crimson worried about her a lot.

As Crimson walked through the building, he heard a fight going on. He paid no attention to the battle. He saw Souris smirking at the fight, and walked over to her.

“What’s with the big crowd? Fights usually don’t get this much attention.” Crimson asked the mouse-themed warrior.

“It’s because _someone_ said that they challenged everyone who wanted to fight them, and they have been beating up every single opponent.” Souris said, smile growing somehow wider.

“Is it someone I know?” Crimson replied, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the knowing smirk that Souris was unashamedly wearing.

“Well, I think you should see for yourself,” Souris snickered, lifting a hand to her mouth.

“You seem to be getting a kick out of this.”

“Go and look at the fight and you'll see why.”

Crimson rolled his eyes and made his way to the front to get a good look at the fighters. When he got a good look, he stopped in his tracks. In front of him was Cheshire fighting against her brother. 

Now, you might be wondering if people knew who was behind the masks. The only people who knew who each other were were the other miraculous owners. All of them there were chosen, or found in some way, and showed great potential. All of the team had known each other from eight to two years, depending on who. But one thing that was consistent among the wielders was that none of them knew each other before they had started training.

Cheshire had been a bit different though. Three years ago, a boy named Michael Ravenheart was drafted into the force, and his sister Amelia Ravenheart wanted in too. But the world wasn’t as forward-thinking with women yet, so she was denied. But instead of accepting defeat and giving up, Amelia snuck onto the transport and managed to get into the training camp. She jumped off the transport to investigate flashes of light coming from the miraculous training grounds. When Amelia got there, she was discovered almost immediately by some of the female trainees. When asked why she was there, she had confessed that she snuck into the transport and why.

After explaining her situation, the group immediately went to the guardian to ask if Amelia could stay. After matching her with a miraculous, she was given a yes. The guardian hadn’t been able to find a match for the cat, so it was perfect.

From that day on, she was Cheshire. She was probably the least confident of the team though, so she was constantly jeered at by the normal soldiers, including her brother. He had not been informed of Cheshire/Amelia’s presence.

But now here she was. Fighting her god-awful brother. And _winning by a landslide_. Michael was panting heavily and sweating buckets, while Cheshire just looked like she was bored. Crimson was floored. And very flustered.

The fight ended a minute or two later, and Cheshire left the training arena. She was glowing. Cheshire was not a confident person, and was constantly self-conscious of her mistakes and actions. She got serious in a fight, but she had always had a small presence. Now it was filling the room, or so Crimson would say. After he stopped being stunned, he ran over to Cheshire, who was sitting on a bench leaning against a wall. Crimson swept her off the aforementioned bench and hugged the life out of her.

“You were AWESOME!” He cheered, “That was the best!”

“Yeah, can you put me down, kind of can’t breath up here,” Cheshire gasped at Crimson.

He reluctantly put her down, but was quickly silenced with a kiss.

After they broke apart, Cheshire gave a cat-like grin. “Sou gave me some confidence pointers, and I’ve been practicing.”

“It certainly looks to be working!” Crimson said excitedly.

“Well, I’m glad you like it. I myself love it. It was so simple too, you know?” Cheshire sighed happily. “The hardest part was getting the courage to start. After that, it just kind of comes naturally. Though I do get nervous sometimes…”

“Well,” Crimson winked at her. “Keep working on it then! Make a version of yourself that you like.”

Cheshire scrunched up her face. “Gods, we sound so cliche. I need some crackers to go with all this cheese.”

Crimson and Cheshire held each other’s gaze for a minute before collapsing into laughter. Souris watched them from the second floor, with a very satisfied smirk. 

Viper came over to her, his turquoise eyes glinting. “Ah, that smirk again. You’ve been smirking at those two and for those two the whole day. What type of meddling did you do this this time?”

“Number one, I didn’t do any ‘meddling.’ All I did was give Chess some good confidence advice. Speaking of advice,” Souris paused, looking Viper up and down, “It looks like you could use some. For… all that.” Souris finished, gesturing at Viper’s ensemble and then bonking his head and messing up his raven colored hair.

Later that day, many trainees mentioned seeing Viper hissing at a cackling Souris.


End file.
